


Треугольник

by megmeg_aka_meg



Series: Треугольник [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg_aka_meg/pseuds/megmeg_aka_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День битвы в "Затмении", Эдвард отправляется вернуть обиженного Джейкоба к вечно переживающей Белле. Битва вот-вот начнется, а два вечных антагониста лежат на траве в лесу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Треугольник

Глава 1. Перед битвой.

«Тишину разорвал оглушительный вой, полный боли…  
Джейкоб был рядом. И слышал каждое слово. И теперь кричал…  
\- Хочешь, я попробую привести его обратно, чтобы ты могла с ним поговорить? У нас есть еще немного времени, - пробормотал Эдвард с приглушенной болью в голосе.  
Белла кивнула, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, не решаясь посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Никуда не уходи. Я скоро вернусь.»© - сказал Эдвард и побежал, ориентируясь по свежему следу, отмеченному выразительной вонью псины.  
Джейк мчал на пределе своих возможностей, но постепенно начал сбавлять темп, перебирая в голове еще раз все, что он услышал за последние двенадцать часов. Странная искренность пиявки, его откровения. Мысль, мелькнувшая на границе сознания о том, что они могли бы быть друзьями, если бы их не разделяло так многое. И последнее откровение этим утром. Блядь! Волшебная ночь, наполненная теплом и запахом Беллы. Стирающаяся ненависть к вампиру. Все это было перечеркнуто ужасной правдой. Белла согласилась выйти замуж за кровососа. И Джейк сразу понял, что эта ночь и откровенность пиявки стали возможны только потому, что противник знал свое преимущество. Да что там преимущество. Наслаждался окончательной победой. И подлый путь, выбранный кровососом, чтобы рассказать Джейку о своей победе, раздражал больше всего. «Как ты мог быть таким идиотом?» Джейк задавал себе этот вопрос снова и снова. «Согрелся, обнимая Беллу, разоткровенничался с пиявкой.» Услышанное после этого больше всего напоминало удар в спину. Не кулаком. Там, где сердце, ему воткнули нож, пробив лопатку, и провернули его несколько раз, чтобы не осталось шансов на исцеление.  
Эдвард почти догнал Джейка и теперь невольно слышал его мысли. «Черт, и как теперь привести его обратно?» Эдвард пытался придумать аргументы, но не находил ни одного. Его совершенный мозг не мог решить задачу, что можно сказать Джейкобу, чтобы он вернулся и поговорил с Беллой. А может, бросить эту затею. Вернуться к Белле и силой удержать ее там, и плевать на ее переживания. Нет, волчонок совсем не понимает, что творит, шансы, что он достаточно сосредоточится к битве, ничтожны. Значит, он пострадает или погибнет, и ему самому никогда после этого будет не вернуть прежние отношения с Беллой. Надо что-то сделать. Черт! Джейкоб вот-вот услышит, что он его догоняет, а аргументов как не было, так и нет.  
Сэм, услышав мысли Джейка, отчаянно матерился в эфире стаи. Ему был нужен боец, а не самоубийца. Его ругань раздражала Джейкоба, и он всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы оказаться на предполагаемом поле битвы в обличии человека. Перекинуться за секунду до атаки и избежать бесконечных нравоучений со стороны вожака. Приказ «Не смей!» прозвучал ожидаемо, вызывая неприятные колебания в голове. Слишком велико было желание не подчиняться. И тут Джейкоб с удивлением понял, что его догоняет кровосос. Он пытался найти этому хоть какое-то объяснение, но происходящее не имело смысла. Не желая чувствовать то ли врага то ли союзника за спиной, Джейк резко остановился и развернулся навстречу Эдварду. В ту же секунду он увидел его.  
«Какого хуя, пиявка. Иди, защищай невесту!», мысли Джейкоба обжигали, Эдвард невольно сделал пару шагов назад.  
\- Джейк, ты не мог бы вернуться поговорить с Беллой? Ей очень плохо. Пожалуйста, - голос Эдварда потерял все свое вампирское очарование, стал хриплым и невыразительным. Слишком много зависело от того, удастся ли ему убедить Джейкоба, или нет.  
«Это ловушка? Зачем я Белле, если рядом есть жених», слово «жених» в мыслях Джейка было настолько наполнено яростью, что Эдвард снова отшатнулся. «А, она снова пытается сделать всех хоть чуть-чуть счастливыми. Хочет убедить меня, что я тоже нужен ей. Пожалеть. Мне нужна Белла в моих объятиях. А не рядом с пиявкой, протягивающая руку, чтобы погладить меня, как комнатную собачку, или, скорей уж, как цепного пса. Она выбрала его? Хочет замуж за кусок камня? Щенок в комплект семейного счастья не входит, блядь. А тебе-то зачем это надо, кровосос? Иди и будь счастлив! Оставьте меня в покое, оба!»  
Джейк зарычал, оскалился, уши прижались к черепу, он сделал два угрожающих шага в сторону немного растерянного вампира.  
\- Джейк, не ради меня, ради Беллы. Пожалуйста.  
«А-а-а! Она не простит тебе твоего «случайного» объявления о помолвке? Ха! И, наверное, тем более не простит, если со мной что-нибудь случится? Твои проблемы, убийца. Я не собираюсь заботиться о твоем гребаном семейном счастье. О! У меня есть идея получше!»  
Сэм, услышав эту идею, послал однозначный приказ не обращаться и немедленно бежать в сторону поляны, где собрались все. Эдвард услышал этот приказ в мыслях Джейкоба и как никогда порадовался странным взаимоотношениям волков в стае. Идея Джейкоба вызвала в нем ужас, потому что это был приговор всем троим: самому Джейкобу, Эдварду и Белле. Только приказ Сэма мог исправить хоть что-то в этот момент.   
Эдвард впервые увидел воочию, что значит приказ альфы. Передние лапы Джейка подогнулись, голова низко опустилась, оскал из яростного стал каким-то жалким. Хвост поджат, как у побитой собаки. Вся его поза выражала покорность и подчинение. Сознание металось между необходимостью подчиниться и уверенностью, что его идея могла решить эту проблему раз и навсегда. Тело гигантского бурого волка сотрясала дрожь. Мозг не справлялся. Когда Эдвард был уже уверен, что Джейкоб потеряет сознание, все резко изменилось. На смену отчаянию и унижению пришло торжество. Передние лапы стояли прямо, грудь как будто стала шире, в глазах появилась властность. Уши, морда, хвост зверя – все его тело утверждало невозможное: Я - альфа. Вожак. Признай власть или умрешь. Это было как спецэффект в кино: только что перед ним стоял очень большой волчонок, и через секунду почти невидимых даже вампирскому глазу изменений перед ним был уже грозный матерый волк.  
Одновременно с этим Эдвард уловил отголоски ментального вопля всей стаи, который был настолько силен, что он невольно схватился за голову.  
\- Что, пиявка, голова заболела? – Джейк натягивал шорты, победно улыбаясь ему.  
\- Джейкоб, не делай этого, пожалуйста.  
\- Почему? Какой мне резон заботиться о твоей сраной личной жизни?   
\- Белла не выдержит этого.  
\- Да ладно. Она же не может выдержать, если что-нибудь случится с тобой? Но через десять минут ты вернешься к ней, и все будет в порядке.  
\- Она также не выдержит, если что-то случится с тобой.  
\- Да ладно, она ведь выбрала тебя. Хочет за тебя замуж. Я вам, ребята, нахуй не сдался. Только мешаю. Пятое колесо в телеге вашей семейной, блядь, жизни.   
\- Ты же отлично понимаешь, что если с тобой что-то произойдет, она не простит мне этого.  
Весь разговор Джейк неторопливо приближался к Эдварду. Вот он стоял уже вплотную к нему, почти прикасаясь. Ярость заставляла его глубоко дышать, и вампирская вонь стала еще более удушающей. Волчьи инстинкты кричали ему «обращайся!», но вся человеческая выдержка не давала ему это сделать. Еще минутку потерпеть, и все будет хорошо. Все закончится. Он сделал еще шаг, наступая на Эдварда, коснувшись его груди своей. Вампир сделал шаг назад.  
\- Да, а если со мной что-нибудь сделаешь ты, то тем более не простит. И я сдохну, уверенный, что у нее есть человеческое будущее. Ты станешь ей противен. Помучается, а потом влюбится в нормального парня, не героя мифологии вроде меня или тебя.  
Джейк продолжал наступать, Эдвард все отходил и отходил назад. Джейк, не сдерживая себя больше, попытался дать Эдварду в челюсть. Пока растерянный вампир старался одновременно увернуться и придумать, как нейтрализовать волка, Джейк наносил удар за ударом. Все более точно и резко.  
Эдвард мысленно восхитился тактикой Джейкоба. В человеческом облике он уязвим, но достаточно силен, чтобы Эдвард мог просто игнорировать его. Если вовремя не увернуться, то Джейк разобьет себе руки об него. Если уворачиваться, то Джейк просто схватит его в захват, и при попытке освободиться, Эдвард может разорвать его на части. А самое главное, Эдвард достаточно хладнокровен и хорошо контролирует себя, но волк продолжает набирать темп, избегать ударов все сложней. Эдвард задыхался от вони, как и Джейкоб, что делало его задачу все сложней. Рот наполнился ядом. Черт, это уже серьезно, хватит капли яда, попавшего на рану Джейкобу, чтобы отправить волка на тот свет. А как бы Эдвард ни уворачивался, у Джейка уже все костяшки на кулаках были разбиты в кровь. Вампир продолжал перебирать варианты, как избежать беды.  
Черт, придется полностью обездвижить волка, чтобы у него не было шансов нанести вред себе. А там посмотрим. Эдвард сосредоточился на движениях Джейкоба, ловко увернулся от одного удара, от другого, мягко перехватил руку противника, поставил подножку, заставив его окончательно потерять равновесие. Еще несколько мгновений, и Блэк лежал уже на спине в траве, ноги прижаты ногами Эдварда, запястья плотно сжаты руками вампира, грудь упирается в грудь противника. Джейк тратил все силы на то, чтобы вырваться, скинуть с себя Эдварда.  
\- Пошел на хуй, пиявка. Сейчас перекинусь, мало не покажется.  
\- Сорвешься, разорвешь меня, и Беллы тебе не видать. Она возненавидит тебя, сам понимаешь. Кроме того, тебе не кажется, что когда целая армия новорожденных вампиров охотится на Беллу, глупо тратить время и силы на то, чтобы порвать друг друга, а не врагов, - Эдвард пытался достучаться до рассудка Джейкоба, но тот упорно дрыгался под ним.  
\- Брось, Каллен, мне ее всяко не видать. А армию порвет стая и твоя семейка. Зато так у меня есть шанс, что она выкинет тебя из головы, когда все кончится, - Джейк ни на секунду не прекращал попыток вырваться из-под вампира. – Блядь, Каллен, мне как-то неуютно сливаться тут с тобой в экстазе. Давай драться по-человечески.  
\- Ха! По-человечески! – Эдвард продолжал тянуть время в надежде на то, что прибежит кто-нибудь из стаи или перепуганная Элис, но все, видимо, были поглощены предстоящей битвой, делая положение Эдварда безвыходным, потому что в мыслях Блэка ни на секунду не гасла надежда добиться своего пусть даже ценой собственной жизни. Джейкоб все больше распалялся, понимая, что он в ловушке, как и Каллен. Меняя направления усилий, дергаясь в разные стороны, он упорно пытался найти слабину в хватке вампира.  
Эдвард нашел положение рук и ног, позволявшее ему легко удерживать Джейкоба. Даже мерзкий запах псины приелся и перестал вызывать потоки яда во рту. Он чувствовал себя глупо. С минуты на минуту начнется серьезная битва, где могут погибнуть его близкие, а он лежит посреди леса на волке. Ощущение горячего тела под собой было странным. Он часто обнимал Беллу, лежал рядом, даже целовался, но никогда не мог позволить себе улечься на нее всем весом, боясь нанести вред. Джейкоба можно было не бояться раздавить, все-таки не просто хрупкий человек. Наоборот, приходилось прикладывать изрядное количество сил и весь свой вес, чтобы удержать его. Обжигающий жар бьющегося тела под ним будил какие-то странные инстинкты. Эдвард, привычными движениями блокируя рывки Джейкоба, неожиданно сообразил, что тело предает его, возбуждается.   
Джейкоб уже изрядно выбился из сил, постоянно пытаясь скинуть с себя проклятого Каллена. Тошнота, вызванная трупной вонью вампира, была сначала невыносимой. Джейкоб уже почти надеялся облевать противника, не имея других возможностей насолить тому. Но острота ощущений притупилась, и теперь, вынужденный жадно заглатывать воздух пересохшим от усилий ртом, Джейкоб едва чувствовал вонь, казавшуюся еще пять минут назад невыносимой. Он продолжал дергаться, не веря своим ощущениям. На вид Эдвард казался ощутимо легче Джейкоба. Совсем недавно Джейкоб обогнал его по росту, да и мышечная масса была гораздо заметней. Но только сейчас Джейкоб до конца прочувствовал каменную природу противника. Эдвард, казалось, не напрягаясь, прижимал его к земле, и бесконечные рывки Джейка совершенно ему не мешали. Джейк пытался найти позицию, чтобы обмануть вампира, вырваться из его объятий, освободить хотя бы одну руку, чтобы продолжить драку, но снова и снова терпел обидное поражение. Ситуация была неловкая. Джейк, конечно, не Пол, но драться приходилось. Но вот так лежать на спине под кровососом, не имея возможности ничего сделать… Волк в нем рычал и просился на свободу, но Джейкоб невольно согласился с Эдвардом. Обратится в волка – может не сдержаться. А смерть Каллена ему не нужна, в отличие от собственной. Рывок, еще один. Тело вампира плотно лежало на нем. «Блядь, обидно будет умереть, так и не почувствовав на себе веса девушки. Прижать к себе податливое тело. Черт, о чем только я думаю?» Джейкоб с ужасом понял, что его тело, совершенно независимо от сознания, начало реагировать на прижавшегося к нему вампира. Его захлестнула ярость на самого себя, быстро преобразившаяся в еще более острую реакцию на противника.  
Они одновременно почувствовали это. Упершееся друг в друга. Эдвард моментально соскочил с Джейка, который тут же подскочил и прижался спиной к дереву. Они затравленно смотрели друг другу в глаза, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях и, одновременно, в мыслях другого. Начать драку снова - невозможно. Прикоснуться к сопернику, пусть даже кулаком - нет. Поговорить? Как можно обсуждать такое? Что вообще тут можно обсуждать?  
Каллен, не выдержав напряжения, сел на землю, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Он тяжело дышал, как будто ему это было очень нужно. Он первый смог произнести хоть что-то вслух.  
\- Ну как, поговоришь с Беллой?  
\- С Беллой? – Джейкоб растерялся. О чем он мог сейчас с ней говорить?   
\- Она там бьется в слезах, - Эдвард посмотрел на часы. – Еще есть немного времени. Успокоишь?   
Джейкоб был настолько оглушен произошедшим, что не смог найти в себе сил ни сопротивляться, ни продолжить воплощение своего плана. Он молча кивнул и побежал в сторону ночной стоянки, не перевоплощаясь. Эдвард держался поблизости, то ли опасаясь, что он сбежит, то ли желая послушать, о чем он думает. Джейкоб снова и снова прокручивал произошедшее только что на траве. Это невозможно. Как тело могло настолько предать его? А самое ужасное, что там случилось с Калленом? Как никогда Джейкоб жалел, что проклятый вампир читает его мысли. Но еще больше жалел, что не может проникнуть в мозг пиявки. О чем тот мог думать, что у него случилось это?  
Они посматривали друг на друга в те моменты, когда казалось, что другой этого не заметит, невольно встречались взглядами, тут же отводили глаза. Джейкоб краснел, бесился от этого еще больше, и надеялся, что Каллен не заметит. Потом понимал, что вампир, скорей всего, это замечает, да еще и слышит его мысли на эту тему. 

 

Глава 2. У палатки.

Они вбежали на поляну перед палаткой, Белла резко вскочила, ее взгляд перебегал с одного на другого. Сет неспешно выбрался из-под ветвей ели, где провел ночь, и стал, не отрываясь, смотреть на Джейкоба. В его глазах легко читалось не меньше тысячи вопросов.  
\- Все в порядке, малыш. Что передают с места событий?   
Эдвард повернулся к Сету, прислушиваясь к его мыслям.  
\- Минут через сорок начнется.  
Белла подбежала к Джейкобу, вцепилась в его руку:  
\- Джейк, прости, мне так жаль, что ты так узнал об этом, - в ее глазах было столько вины и боли, что Джейк, погруженный в свои мысли, начал с удивлением вглядываться в нее.  
\- О чем узнал? – невпопад переспросил он и тут же сообразил, что, видимо, надо было подумать, потому что шок на лице Беллы, сменивший прежние эмоции, грозил превратиться в обморок. Белла замерла, попыталась вдохнуть, всхлипнула, открыла рот:  
\- Ну как же, о свадьбе…  
\- А, ну ничего. Я понимаю. Не переживай, Белла, зато я, судя по всему, первый, кто узнал.  
Белла смотрела на него уже с ужасом:  
\- Джейк, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
\- Да, конечно! Волки не болеют.  
\- Может, тебе не стоит драться сегодня?  
Джейк посмотрел на Беллу, на секунду перевел глаза на Эдварда. «Блядь! Если я не буду никого слышать из стаи, то нахуя я там нужен? А если попытаюсь услышать, то и они услышат меня! Ебаный в рот. Мне будет никогда от этого не отмыться перед парнями. Блядь! Что делать-то? Останусь-ка здесь. Предателем меня, наверное, и так уже все считают. То, что я люблю Беллу, тоже все знают. Это они еще, может, и поймут. А вот если я им случайно скину картинки… Только не это! Блядь, остаться с кровососом наедине? Хотя здесь Белла. Он ее типа любит. Или притворялся?» Джейкоб испуганно глянул в сторону Эдварда. Тот кисло улыбался и едва заметно покачивал головой. «Не притворялся? Или не любишь?» Эдвард отвернул лицо в сторону и так тихо, что только острый волчий слух мог уловить, прошептал:  
\- Я растерян еще больше тебя, псина. Мне кроме Беллы никто не нужен.  
«Ага, я это «не нужен» сегодня почувствовал»  
\- Ты тоже вроде как Беллу любил, а не меня?  
Хотя Белла и не могла слышать их диалога, но она заметила странные взгляды парней друг на друга.   
\- Эдвард! Джейкоб! Что происходит? Элис увидела что-то? Новорожденных больше, чем мы думали? Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
Вампир и волк одновременно уставились на нее, как будто забыли, что она здесь есть. Белла запаниковала. Что-то было не так. Больше всего она боялась, что Джейкоб наделает глупостей. Ринется в бой, чтобы погибнуть. Нападет на Эварда, чтобы не дать ей совершить глупость. Но теперь она ясно видела, что мысли Джейка были далеко от этого. Далеко от нее. Она так привыкла быть центром его жизни, не замечая этого, но подсознательно наслаждаясь этим упоительным слиянием душ, что теперь, перестав быть им, почувствовала себя лишенной какой-то важной части тела. И это было так странно. Еще на днях ее уверенность в том, что кроме Эдварда ей никто не нужен, была совершенно непоколебима. Но сейчас она уже не могла быть так уверена в этом.   
Она вопросительно посмотрела на Эдварда. Он бегло окинул ее взглядом, успокаивающе улыбнулся, но его мысли были тоже не с ней. Ее начало трясти. Дрожащими руками она обхватила себя, как будто пытаясь убедиться, что она цела, а не разорвана на куски. Ей показалось, что она возвращается в тот промозглый осенний день, когда она осталась одна с огромной дырой в груди. Только на этот раз все было гораздо хуже. Она распадалась на части, которые никогда не срастутся уже вместе. Но пока никто из них не сказал ничего вслух, оставалась надежда, и Белла продолжала удерживать себя вместе, не рискуя больше задавать вопросы.   
Сет неожиданно напомнил о себе, тихонько рыкнув и переступив с лапы на лапу.   
\- Двадцать минут до начала. Джейкоб, тебе пора! – озвучил Эдвард мысли Сета.  
Белла только хотела броситься к Джейку, умоляя быть осторожным. Хотела взять с него клятву, что он будет беречь себя. Как он неожиданно заговорил с Сетом:  
\- Сет, дружище, ты же хотел быть там. Если пообещаешь быть осторожным, я готов с тобой поменяться. Обещай быть умницей и слушаться Сэма? Я же вроде как теперь не в стае, и в бою никого не буду слышать. Лучше уж здесь подстрахую, хорошо? Если что, у Эдварда есть мобильник.   
Сет, все мальчишеские мечты которого одним предложением воплотил Джейкоб, радостно взвизгнул, подбежал ближе к Джейку, лизнул ему лицо и тут же исчез с поляны. К счастью, он не увидел, как перекосило лицо Блэка от его мимолетной ласки. «Блядь! Я теперь нравлюсь мужикам? Со мной что-то не в порядке?» Джейкоб в панике перевел взгляд на Эдварда, который не удержался от смешка в ответ на его мысли. «Тебе, блядь, смешно, пиявка?»  
\- Прости, Джейкоб. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - Эдвард ответил вслух, так, что услышала Белла. Она пыталась осмыслить тот факт, что он остался. Из-за нее? Он настолько ее любит? Впервые она задумалась над всеми словами, которые говорил ей когда-либо Джейкоб. Вспомнила его неожиданное и такое ожидаемое признание в любви. Свою реакцию на него. Ей показалось, что до сих пор все его слова оставались отгороженными от ее сердца невидимой стеклянной стеной, которая только сейчас разбилась, больно изранив осколками душу. Почему она ни разу не прислушалась к тому, что он хотел, чтобы она услышала? Только сейчас она поняла, что любит его. Что потерять его для нее будет также больно, как было потерять Эдварда. Что без него она так же не сможет жить. Ей захотелось немедленно сказать ему об этом, раскрыться, показать, как он ей важен.  
\- Джейкоб! – ее голос дрожал и грозил превратиться в слезы.  
\- Беллз, - с укором посмотрел на нее Джейк. – Только не плачь, пожалуйста!   
В его голове мелькнула мысль о том, что если они не начнут нормально общаться, то Белла обязательно обо всем догадается, и что надо срочно начать разговаривать, как будто ничего не произошло.  
\- Когда свадьба, кстати? – он попытался начать такой разговор, но осекся, увидев выражение глаз Беллы. Судя по его тону, он совершенно не страдал от того, что она выходит замуж. Неужели сейчас, когда она сама себе начала признаваться в любви к нему, он разлюбил ее? За то, что она согласилась стать женой Эдварда. Как же сказать ему о том, что еще ничего не решено окончательно? По ее щеке медленно скатилась слезинка.  
Эдвард, мысленно вознося молитвы богам, что хотя бы его мыслей никто не может услышать, мучаясь от произошедшего не меньше волка, заметил, что Белла начала плакать. С трудом переключившись со своих переживаний на невесту, он попытался обнять ее, чтобы утешить.  
\- Белла! Любовь моя! Ну что ты плачешь? Все хорошо. Мы здесь, с тобой. Там на поляне тоже все будет хорошо. Сама посуди – две армии против одной. Еще полчаса, и Элис позвонит нам, что все позади.   
Почувствовав ледяные объятия жениха, Белла тщательно постаралась скрыть дрожь. И тут же поняла, что она дрожала не от холода, а от ужаса. От понимания, что обманывала сама себя. Ждала жарких объятий другого. Но ведь Эдварда она тоже любит? В этом она тоже была уверена. Мягко отстранившись от Эдварда, Белла села на камешек и попыталась разобраться в себе. Вся ее будущая жизнь представилась ей в виде огромных весов. На одной чаше был Эдвард, на другой Джейкоб. И в данный момент эти весы раскачивались как качели, пряча результат, кто же перевесит. Поняв, что не понимает, какой выбор сделать, она разревелась пуще прежнего, не замечая, что Эдвард напрягся и что-то сказал Джейкобу, который метнулся за скалы, чтобы уже через мгновение оказаться на поляне в образе огромного волка. Только когда они оба зарычали, Белла сообразила, что происходит нечто страшное и оглянулась вокруг.  
Она еще не успела проникнуться ужасом при виде багровых глаз Виктории, как Эдвард с Джейкобом бросились на нее и на появившегося из-за деревьев Райли.   
Волк с вампиром действовали как одна слаженная машина для убийства. Ни одного лишнего движения. Как будто долгие столетия они сражались бок о бок. И если Эдвард мог прочитать мысли Джейкоба и действовать с учетом этого, то оставалось непонятно, откуда Джейкоб узнавал, как и что сделает Эдвард, чтобы быть наиболее эффективным. Через пару минут все было закончено. Разорванные тела врагов лежали на земле, и пока Эдвард разводил огонь, Джейкоб метнулся в кусты, чтобы вернуться уже человеком.   
\- Разорванные пиявки еще хуже пахнут. Буэ, - сделав вид, что его тошнит, он начал помогать Эдварду собирать по всей поляне мелкие ошметки каменных тел.  
\- То-то тебе так нравилось их рвать! – беззлобно подколол Эдвард.  
\- Мне показалось, что тебе самому было в кайф заняться этим?  
\- Наверное, показалось, - Эдвард с ухмылкой глянул на Джейкоба.  
\- Ага, я, конечно, мысли твои слышать не могу, но глаза-то у меня на месте, - Джейк улыбнулся чему-то.  
Все это время Белла жадно разглядывала обоих.  
\- Вы в порядке? – робко спросила она. - Не ранены?  
\- Беллз, ну как эти два кровососа могли хоть что-то сделать против нас? – на последнем слове Джейк поперхнулся и немного покраснел. – Мы ведь не случайно тренировались вместе, - казалось, что слова «мы» и «вместе» даются ему с трудом.  
\- Белла, ты не испугалась? Хочешь попить? Съесть чего-нибудь?- Эдвард привычно попытался проявить заботу о ней, но она только и смогла, что покачать головой.  
Звонок телефона в кармане Эдварда разорвал наступившую было тишину.  
\- Да, Элис, хорошо, мы сейчас прибежим. Нет, она зато появилась у нас. Да, не одна, все в порядке, уже сожгли.  
Эдвард обернулся к ним:   
\- Нам надо на поляну. Все позади. Серьезно никто не пострадал.  
Джейк сразу разглядел в его словах недосказанность:  
\- Серьезно?   
\- У Сета сломана рука. У Леи ободрана кожа на боку. Карлайл их осмотрел уже, все в порядке. Нам надо торопиться.  
Джейк уже не слушал его. Он сел на землю, обхватив голову руками.  
\- Блядь! Не надо было отпускать Сета! Я должен был быть там!  
\- Прекрати истерику. Мы с Сетом могли не справиться здесь вдвоем, все-таки он совсем мальчишка. И не факт, что там ты мог помочь, учитывая, что не слышишь стаю.  
Белла вдруг осознала то, что она слышит уже второй раз.  
\- Ты больше не слышишь стаю? Почему, Джейкоб?  
\- Да надоело, что Сэм постоянно командует. Во мне кровь заговорила – не иначе. Теперь я сам по себе.  
\- Эдвард! Джейкоб! Скажите уже, наконец, что произошло утром, пока вы бегали по лесу. Все изменилось, и мне страшно, - ее голос почти сорвался на визг.  
Волк и вампир в панике переглянулись. Как много она поняла по их странному поведению? Страх в их глазах и растерянное молчание выдавали ей гораздо больше, чем самая глупая отговорка, которую они попытались бы найти. Эдвард понимал это, но смог выдавить из себя только:  
\- Нам надо идти. Сейчас Вольтури придут, нам надо быть там.  
\- Вольтури? – Белла пискнула в ужасе.  
\- Нам просто надо быть там, чтобы психованная Джейн не начала искать нас по лесу.  
Пока они бежали на поляну, никто больше не сказал ни слова. Но каждый из них все больше погружался в странное отсутствие надежды. Как будто сегодняшнее утро натянуло все нити, связывавшие их судьбы, до упора так, что тоненькие волокна в них уже начали расползаться. И шансов уцепиться за что-нибудь в прошлом уже не было. А будущее становилось бездной, в которую они втроем готовились упасть.

 

Глава 3. После боя

Они появились на опушке поляны, где была битва, одновременно. Белла на руках у Эдварда и Джейкоб в обличии волка. Стая и вампиры обернулись навстречу им. Джейкоб первым делом бросился к Сету, бережно державшему руку на перевязи. Но не успел сказать и слова, как Сэм встал на его пути:  
\- Отойди, Джейкоб, во-первых, не смей подходить больше к волкам моей стаи. Во-вторых, ты сам отправил Сета на битву, и тебя тогда не волновало его здоровье.   
Джейк дернулся, как будто его ударили.   
«Пожалуй, я вернусь к моему плану, кровосос! В один день я лишился любимой девушки, друзей. Приобрел непонятные подозрения на свой собственный счет. Если бы тебя не было, я был бы счастлив. Встретимся позже без свидетелей.» И огромный волк уныло потрусил прочь ото всех.   
\- Джейкоб! Подожди! – Белла сделала несколько шагов ему вслед, но он обернулся и покачал головой.   
\- Белла! Не надо, чтобы кто-то из волков был здесь, когда придут Вольтури, - Эдвард мягко придержал ее за руку.   
Все это время Элис безжизненно смотрела в пустоту, замеченная только Эдвардом. В момент, когда Джейкоб скрылся за деревьями, она закричала как будто от страха:  
\- Эдвард! Что случилось? Почему? – лицо Эдварда исказилось, но он сразу прервал ее.  
\- Тише, Элис, потом, сейчас у нас есть проблемы поважней.

Они возвращались домой с победой. Новорожденные истреблены. На некоторое время они избавлены от контроля Вольтури. Назначена свадьба. Жизнь прекрасна?  
Белла вспоминала те моменты перед боем, когда она вдруг почувствовала, что перестала быть центром вселенной двух самых дорогих ей существ на земле. Джейкоб просто сбежал после битвы, не сказав ни слова. Во всяком случае, ей. Странные взгляды, которые он кидал на Эдварда, она успела заметить. Эдвард старался окружить ее заботой и вниманием, как это он делал всегда, но мысли его при этом были не с ней. Она его слишком любила и хорошо знала, чтобы не заметить это. А лучшая подруга, казалось, не вылезала из видений будущего. И Белла так и не смогла поболтать с ней по душам прежде чем оказалась дома в своей комнате одна.  
Джейкоб сидел на скале, откуда в свое время прыгнула Белла. Он прокручивал в голове все, что случилось в этот день. Как прекрасно началось утро: нежный аромат и мягкое тепло Беллы в его объятиях. Как ни крути, а лучшие моменты его жизни. Короткой жизни. Потому что день заканчивался совсем по-другому: любовь его жизни пообещала выйти замуж за проклятого кровососа. Он потерял всех друзей. И слава богу, иначе пришлось бы поделиться с ними ощущениями стояка от ледяных объятий вампира, а также похвастаться, что пиявка к нему тоже неровно дышит. Выход один – умереть. Блядь, только как в этот раз воплотить свой план, не оказавшись зажатым им снова?  
Эдвард передал Беллу Элис, чтобы та вернула ее домой для сохранения легенды о девичнике. И облегченно вздохнул. Как он ни научился врать за сто лет, Белла сегодня проявляла чудеса проницательности. Разумеется, он ее любил. А ее согласие выйти за него наполняло его ощущением какого-то невозможного счастья. Но также сегодня был первый день с момента их знакомства, когда не она была в центре его жизни. Он невольно вспоминал то, что произошло с Джейком. Какое счастье, что он не может краснеть! Какое счастье, что Элис не может видеть ничего, связанного с волками. И, самое главное, какое счастье, что больше никто в его окружении не может читать его мысли. Если бы это все было не так, он не смог бы пережить сегодняшний день. Как никогда он чувствовал, что рожден в другую эпоху. Сама мысль о том, что случилось, пока он пытался удержать Джейкоба, вызывала у него ощущение агонии. Из-за воспитания и своей природы он так бережно обращался с Беллой. Был так сдержан. Так старался быть настоящим джентльменом. Неужели вся его сдержанность была просто… Даже в мыслях он не мог произнести то, что его так напугало. Возможно, что с Беллой он сдерживался только потому, что его тело тянуло не на женщин а на… Он злобно сшиб рукой дерево, рядом с которым оказался по пути домой. Домой? Он представил себе, как его семья, всегда такая внимательная, среагирует на его ужасное настроение. Каждый сочтет своим долгом поймать его взгляд, спросить, как дела. Снова врать? Многозначительно молчать? А еще через несколько минут примчится коротышка и начнет задавать неуместные вопросы. Сегодня она увидела про него слишком много. Или слишком мало? Как посмотреть. Он помчался к берегу океана, минуя земли квиллетов. Хотелось забыться, заснуть, отключиться. Может, получится хотя бы отвлечься, глядя на ревущий в скалах прибой.  
Элис пыталась общаться с Беллой, как будто ничего не произошло. Но ее дар почти постоянно подкидывал ей последние два дня сюрпризы. И почти все они касались Эдварда. Прошлой ночью она вдруг увидела Беллу и Эдварда, произносящих торжественные обеты в неторжественной обстановке. Радость за эту парочку затопила ее сознание. Разговор утром после этого дал ей возможность увидеть Беллу в чудесном свадебном платье, на заднем плане точно маячили многочисленные гости. А сегодня утром неожиданно стала стираться картинка свадьбы. Растворяться в каких-то непонятных метаниях Эдварда. Очень нечетких, как будто что-то мешало. И все будущее Эдварда пошло рябью. И снова она не смогла рассмотреть ничего ясней. Первая мысль была, что он пострадает во время битвы, а из-за близости волков ничего не понять. Но вот битва позади, а видения стали еще более размытыми. Элис паниковала. Ни один вариант событий, в которых Эдвард оставался в живых, но будущее его при этом неожиданно от нее скрывалось, не приходил ей в голову. Но Эдвард так смотрел на нее, услышав ее мысли, что, казалось, он точно знает, в чем тут дело. Ничего! Дома он от ее вопросов не убежит.  
Стая сидела у дома Клируотеров, переживая из-за Сета и Леи, которые умудрились под занавес битвы неудачно сцепиться с выпрыгнувшим из кустов новорожденным вампиром. К счастью, Сэм держал ситуацию под контролем, и тот был разорван на части, не успев покалечить ребят. Но сейчас вожак устроил разбор полетов, тщательно анализируя все, что произошло во время битвы. Какие приемы оказались удачными. А где были допущены ошибки.  
Молодые волки, брызжа слюной и размахивая руками, вспоминали самые удачные моменты с их участием. И только Сет слушал всех и молчал, опасаясь в очередной раз услышать упреки всей стаи. Не столько ему, сколько Джейкобу, отпустившему его в битву. И тот факт, что самые опасные противники достались в итоге тем, кто остался у палатки, никого не успокаивал.  
Когда все обсуждения пошли уже по третьему кругу, Сет не выдержал и спросил:  
\- А как же Джейкоб? Что будет с ним?  
Сэм вскинулся с такой яростью, что Сет вздрогнул.  
\- Джейкоб теперь сам по себе. И стае нет никакого дела до него, - голос Сэма грохотал, и он внимательно обвел взглядом всех, задержавшись на Эмбри, Квиле и Сете, которые были особенно дружны с Блэком. – Я надеюсь, это всем понятно?  
Все отводили глаза, не рискуя нарваться на очередное внушение.  
Немного позже, когда все разбрелись по домам отдыхать после битвы, Сет осторожно снял повязку, помахал рукой. Убедился, что перелом сросся. Он понимал, что ему потом очень влетит сначала от Сэма, а потом и от Леи за то, что суется не в свои дела. Но он не мог не попытаться выяснить, какая битва была у них с Эдвардом против опытных вампиров. Где-то в глубине души ему было обидно, что Джейкоб отослал его к стае. Вот было бы здорово вдвоем с Эдвардом справиться с этими пиявками. Кроме того, его мучил вопрос, Джейк теперь просто одиночка, или новый альфа. А если альфа, то как же он без стаи? И мысленно представив себе Сэма и Джейкоба рядом, он понял, что если бы был возможен выбор, он не задумываясь пошел бы за Джейкобом, который бы ни за что не стал бы его душить дурацкой дисциплиной. За этими размышлениями Сет тихонечко отбежал от людных мест в резервации. Перекинулся волком, побежал на поле битвы, чтобы проследить по запаху, куда все-таки делся Джейкоб. Сегодня дежурили Эмбри и Квил, и Сет очень надеялся, что они не сдадут его Сэму сразу же, потому что сами были близкими друзьями Джейкоба. Он уже подготовил проникновенную речь, чтобы они ему не мешали, как вдруг сообразил, что не слышит их совершенно. Зато услышал мысли Джейкоба. Что?! Джейкоб думает, что он голубой? И не знает, как он будет с этим жить? А как же Белла? Ой! Злобное рычание Блэка чуть не разорвало его мозг изнутри.  
«Какого хуя ты делаешь в моем эфире, Сет? Боюсь, Сэм тебя месяц будет каждый день отправлять на дежурства, чтобы сил на глупости не оставалось!»  
Сет подумал над тем фактом, что Джейкоба он слышит, а ребят из стаи – нет, и робко выдал в эфир.  
«По-моему, я теперь в твоей стае, Джейкоб.» Неясно, как это возможно, но его мысленный голос сейчас дрожал.  
«У меня нет стаи, Сет! Ты мне не нужен! Возвращайся к Сэму, пусть он тебя научит слушаться!» Где-то на границе сознания мелькнула паническая мысль нового вожака о том, что Сет уже все слышал. Джейкоб схватился за голову. «Блядь, теперь вся резервация будет знать, что у меня встает на вампиров!»  
«У тебя встает на вампиров?! На Эдварда?!» Сет увидел и почувствовал то, что произошло между Джейкобом и Эдвардом перед битвой. «Ни хуя себе! И что ты будешь теперь делать?!»  
В этот момент он как раз вывалился из леса на утес, где сидел Джейкоб. Вожак принял самую угрожающую позу.  
«Что теперь делать?! Я убью тебя!»  
«Джейк, постой, я никому не скажу! И вообще я за эту, ну как ее, ну в школе еще говорили… За толи… торе…»  
«Блядь, Сет, не поверишь. Вот я совсем не собираюсь быть с тобой толерантным! Какого хуя ты сунулся ко мне? И как я теперь отправлю тебя обратно к Сэму, если ты все это тут же выдашь в эфир стаи? И при чем здесь толерантность, если я не гей. И не собираюсь им быть!»  
«Джейкоб! Я не хочу обратно к Сэму. Прикинь, как нам будет хорошо вдвоем в одной стае. В эфире тишина. И вообще!»  
«И где, блядь, эта тишина?! Не знаю, Сет, как ты это сделаешь. Но нянчиться я с тобой не собираюсь, а если ребята от тебя узнают, не важно как, то, что ты подслушал сегодня, я тебя загрызу сам. Сейчас посиди, подумай, дай мне тупо побыть одному.»  
Джейкоб, уставший делить мысли с Сетом, обратился в человека.  
\- Пока, малыш, боюсь, ты сделал неправильный выбор.

 

Глава 4. Разговор

Джейкоб бежал по берегу, удаляясь от родной резервации. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось перестать думать. Проще всего было бы перекинуться в волка и бежать по лесам, отпуская свои инстинкты на свободу, превращаясь в животное окончательно. Сет. Какого черта этот щенок решил перейти к нему в стаю, когда никакой стаи нет? И теперь последний способ бегства также становится невозможным. Джейкоб бежал все быстрей в надежде, что слабое человеческое тело быстро сдастся и вырубится.  
Вампирскую вонь он почувствовал, почти врезавшись в Каллена, стоявшего без движений на берегу.   
\- Блядь! - Джейку показалось, что его мозги сейчас взорвутся. – А тебе что здесь надо, пиявка?   
Он хотел быть предельно презрительным и ненавидящим, но этот бесконечный день настолько вымотал его, что тон его был полон усталости, а не ярости.  
\- Это нейтральная территория. Хочу и стою, - Эдвард сплюнул яд на песок, так что тот зашипел.  
Джейк озадаченно посмотрел на вампира. Рафинированно вежливый. Ощутимо старше своей внешности. С дурацкими словечками и оборотами начала прошлого века. Бесконечно образованный и интеллигентный. Эдвард всегда раздражал его именно этим. Что на все выпады Джейка он реагировал не как семнадцатилетний парень. Но это мальчишеское «хочу и стою», этот совершенно не интеллигентный плевок вызвали в оборотне какую-то странную реакцию. Каллен впервые показался ему нормальным собеседником. Без выебонов.  
\- Без выебонов, - казалось, Эдвард впервые решил попробовать это словечко на вкус. – То есть когда я веду себя цивилизованно, я тебя раздражаю?  
\- Блядь, Каллен. Цивилизованно и как столетний старомодный придурок – разные вещи. Другие пиявки из твоей семьи и то не кажутся обычно такими больными, как ты. Хорошо, что я тебя встретил. Самое время закончить то, что мы не успели утром, - еще не договорив последнее, Джейк мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Еще никогда ему не удавалось сказать что-нибудь более двусмысленное. – Я имею в виду, ну…  
\- Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду! – яростно зашипел Каллен. – Но я тебя убивать не собираюсь. А ты, я надеюсь, помнишь, чем закончилась наша драка утром. Тебе, видимо понравилось? Мне – нет. Так что беги, куда бежал. Не мешай.  
\- Понравилось? – Джейкоб не успел подумать, как его кулак влетел вампиру в челюсть. Рука сразу заболела, но тот факт, что Каллен не успел среагировать, немного утешал. – Это тебе, как я понял, понравилось.  
\- Моя реакция объяснима, а вот твоя – нет, - Эдвард снова уставился на волны, не мигая.  
\- С чего бы это?   
\- Вот уж не собираюсь с тобой обсуждать мою сексуальную жизнь.  
\- Это, если я не ошибаюсь, ту, которой нет? – Джейкоб постарался быть максимально язвительным.  
\- Ну, до тебя-то мне точно далеко, многоопытный альфа.  
Джейк сел на песок и начал раздраженно кидать камни в воду.  
\- Блядь, объясни мне, как твоя семейка мирится с тем, что ты постоянно пасешься у них в голове?  
\- Спроси у них.   
\- Ладно, давай уже, вываливай, что там с моей реакцией не так? – Джейк, казалось, весь ушел в тщательный выбор камушков для своих бросков, не рискуя даже мельком встретиться взглядом с Эдвардом. Тот продолжал стоять, как статуя, совершенно не двигаясь. – Давай, кровосос, колись, что ты там напридумывал. Мне надо разобраться с тем, что произошло.  
\- Ты знаешь, когда я родился?  
\- В начале прошлого века, по-моему.   
\- В книжках читал, как тогда воспитывали?   
\- Блядь, пиявка, что за ебучую викторину ты тут устраиваешь? Просто расскажи нормально, пока я снова в драку не полез.  
\- Ну, точно - тебе понравилось.  
Джейкоб глухо зарычал и начал подрагивать.  
\- Ну ладно, слушай. Когда я еще был человеком, приличное воспитание подразумевало, что какой-либо контакт с женщиной возможен только после свадьбы.  
\- Ебать! Ты издеваешься? При чем тут мой и, к слову, твой стояк?  
\- Блядь, Джейкоб, ты можешь заткнуться на секунду. Мне, знаешь ли, и так трудно говорить с посторонним на эту тему.  
Услышав ругательство из уст Эдварда, Джейкоб удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Ну, не такой уж и посторонний, как выяснилось.   
\- Блэк, если бы я не слышал твоих панических мыслей «я голубой, я голубой», я бы подумал, что ты действительно прешься от этой ситуации. И хочешь продолжения!  
Джейк поднял руки в защитном жесте.   
\- Я молчу! Излагай!  
\- Попытаюсь покороче. В общем даже о поцелуях речи не шло. Самые смелые шли попробовать это дело перед свадьбой к проституткам. Но меня воспитывали так, что мне бы и в страшном сне не пришло бы такого в голову. А потом я стал вампиром. И меня совсем не волновали женщины с этой точки зрения. А среди знакомых вампиров ни одна мне не показалась достаточно привлекательной. Да и я все еще оставался консерватором, ну то есть в рамках моего воспитания. А потом встретил Беллу. И как ты понимаешь, когда я с ней рядом, я постоянно себя сдерживаю. Ни обнять, ни поцеловать, не думая. Каждую секунду с ней я тщательно контролирую каждый дюйм моих движений, чтобы случайно не поставить синяк или еще хуже. А кроме Беллы я никогда ни с кем не обнимался. А тут ты. Живой. Горячий. Дергаешься. И ни фига не страшно всем весом тебя придавить. Видимо, тело среагировало на ощущение живого тела подо мной, пока голова могла не вмешиваться.  
\- И чем же, интересно знать, твоя ситуация так отличается от моей?  
\- Ну, ты ведь дитя нового времени. Порнография, интернет. Распущенность в школе. В конце концов, ты же почти человек. Значит, любое женское тело может в теории стать твоим.  
Джейк уже не пытался быть язвительным. Он внимательно вслушивался в рассуждения Эдварда и пытался примерить их на себя.  
\- Ты идиот, Эдвард. Не забывай, что я сын старейшины. Что племя достаточно следит за нашим воспитанием, стараясь не пропустить пороки нового времени на территорию резервации. Кроме того, не все такие распущенные, как тебе кажется.   
Эдвард удивленно посмотрел на серьезного и вдумчивого Джейкоба.   
\- Прости, наверное, я слишком плохо думаю о современной молодежи.  
\- О современных оборотнях, - с усмешкой уточнил Джейкоб. – То есть реакция тела на ощущения, которые за всю нашу короткую или длинную жизнь были ближе всего к сексу.  
\- А ты не так глуп, как хочешь казаться!   
\- Блядь, Каллен, не начинай меня злить.  
\- Ладно, ладно! Плюс к этому сильные эмоции от драки, адреналин, или что там у нас и у вас.  
\- То есть ты уверен в том, что на женское тело твой и мой организмы среагируют также, даже еще сильней? То есть мы не геи?  
\- Ну… да, - в голосе Эдварда слышалась небольшая неуверенность. Джейк вопросительно поднял бровь, показывая, что он услышал колебания. Эдвард продолжал молчать.  
\- Ты испытывал рядом с Беллой такое же или близкое?  
\- Джейкоб, ты забываешься!  
\- Значит, нет?  
\- Не твое дело.   
\- Пока ты ковыряешься в моей голове, а ты уже увидел, что с Беллой я такого еще не чувствовал, хоть и был достаточно близок к ней, - Эдвард зарычал, но Джейк сделал вид, что не замечает этого, - я имею право на ответ.  
\- Белла – моя невеста. И поэтому это тебя не касается.  
\- Ты все еще так уверен в этом? Не боишься, что в брачную ночь будешь вспоминать меня? – услышав напоминание о скорой свадьбе, Джейкоб не смог удержаться от выпада. Вдруг удастся вывести вампира из себя и похоронить все свои проблемы на кладбище Ла-Пуш. Потемневшие глаза Эдварда могли бы напугать его в другой ситуации, но не сейчас, когда он стремился к смерти. – Можешь не говорить, я и так вижу, что тоже не было. Твоя неуверенность тебя выдает.  
Эдвард сел на камни недалеко от Джейкоба. Взял несколько камней, и начал швырять их в воду. Несколько минут они полностью погрузились в это занятие, невольно стараясь забросить камень дальше противника. Наконец, Эдвард не удержался и озвучил свои мысли:  
\- Из всего, что произошло сегодня, знаешь, что меня поразило больше всего?  
Блэк глянул на него, стараясь не показать заинтересованности, но в очередной раз вспомнил о способностях Эдварда, зло плюнул в воду.  
\- То, как мы с тобой дрались с Викторией и Райли.  
\- Хорошо дрались, - и про себя: «Блядь, неужели он мог предположить, что я струшу? Или не справлюсь?»  
\- Да при чем тут трусость! Вспомни, как ты атаковал, стоило мне отодвинуться. Я привык читать мысли врагов и друзей, в том числе в драке. Я всегда мог это использовать. И у вас общий эфир в стае наверняка связан с этим. Но ты ведь весь бой действовал так, как будто слышал мои мысли. Не сомневался ни секунду в том, что я собираюсь сделать в следующий момент.  
\- Хм, и что? – «Ха, он что, хочет сказать, это потому, что у нас встает друг на друга?»  
\- Нет, я не это хотел сказать. Но вот то, что мы с тобой дрались утром… мм… ну в полном контакте, явно сыграло нам на руку. Мы знали, чего ждать друг от друга по отношению к общему противнику.   
\- И?  
\- Может, можно будет использовать в будущем.  
\- Ну, это вряд ли: шанс, что нам снова придется драться на одной стороне, ничтожно мал.  
\- Зная способность Беллы привлекать к себе неприятности, я бы не был так уверен.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Надо иметь в виду, что спарринг будет особенно эффективен во время тренировок. А то вы просто на наши тренировки смотрели.  
\- Ага, только девственников от тренировок отстранять, - грустно хохотнул Джейкоб. И неожиданно спросил, - А ты чего не у Беллы. Она много пережила сегодня. Мне кажется, ей нужна поддержка.  
Эдвард виновато смотрел на песок под ногами, пытаясь ответить на этот вопрос хотя бы самому себе. Почему сейчас, когда напряжение последних недель спало, когда они стали женихом и невестой, почему он здесь, на берегу? Да еще и в компании с таким же растерянным оборотнем. И самое главное – почему Элис перестала видеть его будущее?  
\- Я не знаю, - едва слышно выдохнул Каллен. – Когда мы вернулись к палатке утром, Белла что-то почувствовала. Она задавала такие вопросы. И она задаст их снова, когда я приду, а я не хочу врать, и не хочу говорить правды. А еще она так на тебя смотрела, что я не уверен в том, что она не вернет мне кольцо, когда мы увидимся.   
Джейк потерялся в дикой мешанине из надежды, запрета надеяться на что-либо, в остром воспоминании о теплой Белле в его объятиях, о ее согласии стать женой вампира. Не верить. Не надеяться. Не желать. Умереть достойно.  
\- Ты что не помнишь, что она всегда выбирает тебя? О чем ты? – Джейк удивился своим словам не меньше Эдварда, который слышал его душевные метания. Впервые Каллен столкнулся с тем, что слова и мысли полностью не совпадают.  
\- Ты ведь не это подумал? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- Да я, блядь, уже сам не знаю, о чем я думаю. Я хочу умереть, это единственное решение всех проблем.   
\- Блэк, ты сильный. Смерть – это выход для слабаков, - Эдвард отчаянно пытался зачем-то заставить Джейка смотреть на это иначе.   
\- Слушай, пиявка. Ты не мой психолог…  
\- Но мог бы им быть, - вяло улыбнулся Эдвард. – У меня две степени по психологии. Для тебя – бесплатно.  
\- Твоя девушка согласилась стать твоей женой. Все проблемы, окружавшие тебя последние недели, решены. Твоя семья жива и здорова. Ты уничтожил самого коварного врага, который не давал тебе жить спокойно последнее время. А ты, бессмертный вампир, сидишь на берегу океана и плачешься в жилетку оборотню. Кому из нас нужен психолог, кровосос? – Джейкоб был удивлен теплоте в своем голосе. Он больше не чувствовал к Эдварду той ненависти, которая сжигала его еще утром. Еще никогда в жизни он не ощущал такого взаимопонимания с собеседником.   
Эдвард, уловив эту странную мысль Джейкоба, резко поднял голову. Он чувствовал то же.   
\- Ну что, откажешься от слов, сказанных ночью? Мог бы стать моим другом?  
Джейк напряженно посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь поймать след ухмылки, но нет, казалось, Каллен не шутил. И решил пошутить сам:  
\- Не уверен теперь, что мы вкладываем одинаковое значение в это слово.  
Эдвард засмеялся, открыто и легко. Он ткнул кулаком в плечо Джейку, как будто они уже были давними и близкими друзьями.  
\- Я сам теперь подумаю, прежде чем повернуться к тебе спиной.  
\- Наконец-то ты понял, кого стоит бояться! – Джейк поддался заразительному хохоту Эдварда.

\- Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что происходит? – звонкий голос обрушился на них, как ледяная вода. – Там Белла все глаза выплакала. А вы здесь ржете оба, как кони?  
Эдвард со стоном откинулся спиной на песок:  
\- Блядь, не могу поверить, что она меня и здесь достала.  
\- Вымой рот с мылом, Эдвард Энтони Каллен! Немедленно объясните, что происходит?  
Эдвард с Джейком переглянулись, как нашкодившие дети.  
\- Ну… мы разговариваем, - Эдвард постарался быть максимально убедительным.  
\- О чем, интересно? Почему Белла бьется в истерике, что ты ее больше не любишь? Что собираешься ее снова бросить? Почему я не вижу больше вашей свадьбы? Почему я не вижу больше ясно твое будущее? И почему, наконец, ты сидишь здесь с Блэком и хохочешь, когда твоя семья сходит с ума от беспокойства за тебя?  
\- По-моему, тебе слишком везет в этой жизни, Каллен, особенно с сестрой, - попытался пошутить Джейкоб, а потом до него дошел смысл сказанного. – Ты не видишь их свадьбы?   
Это настолько наполнило его надеждой и предощущением счастья, что улыбка Эдварда моментально исчезла. Джейкоб увидел это:  
\- Прости…  
\- Еще утром я должен был просить прощения, а не дразнить. Но судьба меня уже наказала за это…  
Элис вглядывалась в лицо брата, ее брови сошлись над точеным носиком. Он попытался отвернуться, но она слишком хорошо его знала.  
\- Мальчики, - ее шепот был тише ветерка, но собрал так много боли, что Эдвард и Джейк одновременно поморщились. – Что происходит между вами?   
Первый шок от ее появления прошел. Эдвард собрался с мыслями, обнял ее:  
\- Элис, мы обсуждаем наш бой с Викторией. Ты не представляешь, как у нас это здорово получилось. В конце концов, мы мальчишки, победившие в драке, и нам приятно вспомнить об этом.  
\- Эдвард, - укоризненно протянула Элис. – Ты думаешь, я могу поверить в эту чушь? Уж лучше бы сказал, что это не мое дело, чем врать. Что мне сказать Белле, до того как у нее от слез наступит обезвоживание?  
\- Знаешь, Элис, мы, пожалуй, сами сейчас с Джейкобом пойдем к Белле и поговорим с ней. Как тебе такой план?  
«Я не готов! Эдвард иди один, это твоя невеста!»  
\- Ты слышал, что сказала Элис, пойдем вдвоем. Один я не пойду.  
\- Эдвард! Я понимаю, что ты мне не говоришь всего, но, пожалуйста, скажи мне, вы ведь не собираетесь обидеть Беллу? – в ее глазах стояли слезы, а в мыслях… Эдвард застонал, услышав ее мысли. Она подумала именно то, чего они так боялись: она прикидывала, не могут ли они быть геями. При этом сама себя старалась тут же убедить в том, что и с этим можно жить, и ничего такого страшного в этом нет.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Элис. Это не так.   
\- Слава богу. Тогда бегите к Белле, и если она не успокоится, то вам достанется от меня обоим. Блэк! Тебе тоже!  
\- Я понял! – на самом деле, Блэк не понял, почему угроза Элис показалась ему такой страшной.  
\- Я тебе позже расскажу, чего можно от нее ждать, - заговорщицки шепнул Эдвард.  
\- Я все слышу! – Элис не сдавалась.

 

Глава 5. Треугольник

Хорошо, что когда они подбежали к дому Беллы, Эдвард догадался посмотреть на часы, пока Джейкоб перекидывался и одевался.  
\- Черт. Я не уверен, что шериф оценит наш визит в это время.  
Они прислушались к всхлипам, которые неслись из окна Беллы, переглянулись, и уже через пару секунд были у нее в комнате.  
Белла лежала на кровати, обняв совершенно мокрую от слез подушку, и тихонечко подвывала.  
\- Беллз! – шепотом окликнул Джейкоб. – Кто-то сломал твои куличики?  
Шутка не удалась. Белла оглушительно взвизгнула. Сразу послышался топот ног Чарли, бегущего к ней. Оборотень с вампиром успели прыгнуть из окна за мгновение до его появления.  
Пока они слушали бессвязные объяснения Беллы отцу, Каллен неслышным шепотом издевался над Джейкобом.  
\- Тебя надо засылать к людям в качестве наказания за их грехи, чтобы ты обеспечил их кошмарами до гробовой доски, а может и после. Ты, вроде, сам хотел умереть, а не угробить Беллу. Или я ошибаюсь?  
\- Блядь, пиявка. Я уже понял, что сделал глупость. Хватит.  
Через несколько минут их язвительного диалога, они услышали, как Чарли все-таки решил пойти смотреть телевизор вниз. Из окна показалась голова Беллы.  
\- Вы что творите? Хотите посадить меня под домашний арест до самой пенсии?  
\- Мы хотели поговорить, - Джейкоб решил загладить свою вину.  
\- Вы? – в этом коротком вопросе прозвучало очень многое. Все трое поняли, о чем идет речь. Никто никогда не видел, чтобы Джейкоб и Эдвард находились вместе, если рядом не было Беллы. И то каждый из них говорил с Беллой, стараясь не замечать соперника. А сегодня они вдвоем с трудом замечали Беллу. И то, насколько странно это выглядело, поняли оба лишь сейчас, увидев ее лицо, ее растерянность и злость. – Ну, давайте поговорим.  
В комнате Беллы стало тесно. Сесть на кровать никто не захотел. А оставшегося места едва хватало, чтобы не касаться друг друга.   
\- Белла! Почему ты плачешь? – Эдвард действительно не понимал этого, да и Джейкоба интересовало это в первую очередь.  
Белла затравленно смотрела в лицо то одному, то другому. Набрала полную грудь воздуха. Решительно открыла рот. Попыталась вдохнуть еще немного. Ее рот некрасиво скривился, нижняя губа задрожала, и из глаз полились слезы. Ручьем. И это не было метафорой.   
Джейкоб и Эдвард одновременно шагнули ближе, протянули к ней руки, пытаясь утешить. Но она так резко отпрыгнула от них, что упала на кровать.   
\- Не смейте прикасаться ко мне!   
Парни снова переглянулись. Еще никогда Белла не отталкивала обоих сразу. В глазах Эдварда читалась бесконечная обреченность. Белла всегда выбирала его. Находила утешение и счастье в его руках. Почему не сейчас? Джейкоб заметил тлеющий уголек надежды для себя. Она не выбрала сейчас объятия Каллена. Значит, у него все еще остается крохотная надежда.  
\- Белла, что случилось? Битва позади. Все хорошо. Вольтури появятся не скоро, мы наконец-то можем быть счастливы! – последнее предложение Эдварда звучало почти вопросительно.  
\- Ты и Джейкоб? Вы можете быть счастливы? – никогда еще они не слышали в ее словах столько яда, гнева, злости.  
\- О чем ты, Беллз? – Джейкоб продолжал надеяться.  
\- О чем я? О чем? Ты спрашиваешь? Вы носились целый час по лесу перед битвой, когда я думала, что умру от страха. От страха, что вы можете сделать друг другу. От страха, что пойдете на битву, оставив меня на этом ужасном месте одну. И вот вы возвращаетесь и просто не замечаете меня. И ни один из вас не поговорил со мной. И то, что меня чуть не убило за этот час, пока я вас ждала, оказывается уже не важно. Джейкобу наплевать, что я выхожу замуж за вампира. Эдварду наплевать, что его невеста мучается. Вам было интересно говорить друг с другом. После битвы вы оба пропадаете куда-то. А потом – надо же – появляетесь вместе. И это в тот момент, Джейкоб, когда я поняла, что люблю тебя! Эдвард, ты уверен, что сделал предложение правильному человеку? Я не помню, в нашем штате разрешены однополые браки?  
\- Ты любишь меня? – голос Джейкоба звенит от счастья.  
\- Уже нет! – рычит Белла, заставляя его отшатнуться. – Я тебя ненавижу. И тебя тоже, - поворачивается она к Эдварду.  
\- Белла! Это не то, о чем ты подумала… Беллз, ну что ты как маленькая? Ты ведь хотела, чтобы мы перестали быть врагами? – Эдвард и Джейкоб говорят одновременно, пытаясь достучаться до Беллы. Но ее холодный взгляд не оставляет им надежды.  
\- Знаешь что, Беллз. Ты остынь, пожалуй. Сегодня у тебя был трудный день. Просто помни, что я люблю тебя и все еще надеюсь на то, что ты выберешь меня, - она яростно смотрит на Джейкоба.  
\- Белла! Ты ведь согласилась стать моей женой! – хорошо, что она не может испепелять взглядом.  
\- Пошли вон отсюда, - тихо и, кажется, спокойно, произносит она. Но звук ее сердца выдает ее. – Я не хочу вас видеть. Обоих!   
\- Белла! Я люблю тебя! - выкрикивают они хором, тут же замолкают, прислушиваясь к Чарли внизу. Досадливо смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Пошли вон! Мне надоели эти разговоры втроем о любви.   
\- Белла! – снова хором.  
\- Вон! Пока Чарли не услышал! И не сметь торчать под моими окнами! Или преследовать!  
Эдвард и Джейкоб в растерянности переглядывались, приводя этим Беллу в бешенство еще больше. Джейкоб едва заметно приподнял бровь, переводя взгляд на окно. Эдвард так же почти неуловимо кивнул.  
Дальнейшее вышло само собой. Они оба метнулись к Белле с двух сторон, поцеловали ее в щеки каждый со своей стороны. Хором шепнули:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Белла! – и вместе выпрыгнули в окно.   
Белла осталась стоять посреди комнаты, сжав кулаки и зубы. Больше всего она злилась на саму себя. Она не могла самой себе объяснить, почему она плачет. Почему ей кажется, что она ненавидит тех, кого только что любила? Это странное появление Эдварда и Джейкоба вместе добило ее. Она ведь хотела, чтобы они стали друзьями, почему же теперь, когда это, видимо, произошло, ей так больно? Как утром у палатки в ее груди начала расширяться дыра, на этот раз стремящаяся втянуть в себя всю ее жизнь.  
Собрав все силы, Белла подошла к окну и резко захлопнула его, убедившись, что сработали защелки.

Эпилог.

Эдвард и Джейкоб вздрогнули, услышав, как стукнуло окно в комнате Беллы, которое не смогло заглушить для них ее рыдания.  
\- Что не так с этими женщинами? – подумал вслух Эдвард.  
\- Ладно я плаваю в вопросе, но ты-то сто лет слышишь их мысли, неужели до сих пор не разобрался?  
\- Не поверишь. Каждая следующая мысль женщины вовсе не следует из предыдущей. Никогда не мог проследить их логики.  
\- Ну почему она плачет? Все позади! Вы женитесь, я не сдох, хотя до сих пор хочется. Кстати, я не понял насчет того, что она любит меня. Или ненавидит?  
\- Может, еще вашу свадьбу будем справлять, - расстроенно буркнул Эдвард. - Я теперь тоже ни в чем не уверен.   
Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
\- Тебе, наверное, пора домой? – спросил Джейкоб, думая в этот момент о том, что сам дома практически лишился. Две стаи в маленькой резервации. Невозможно. Зачем Сет сделал это? Так можно было бы убежать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко. В канадскую тайгу, амазонские джунгли.   
\- Сам вспомни, что меня там ждет, - Эдвард, казалось, не слышал мыслей Джейкоба.   
\- Ах да, Элис.  
\- И не только, - прорычал Эдвард, прислоняясь к дереву за своей спиной. Поднял голову. – Сам-то что домой не идешь?  
\- Не уверен, что мне там еще рады, - Джейкоб сел на землю, обхватив голову руками. Неожиданно тишину прервало раскатистое урчание в его животе. – Да еще с утра не ел.  
\- Пошли поохотимся! – Эдвард сам удивился, что ему пришло такое в голову. Он ждал уже выпада от волка, но Джейк устало уточнил:  
\- Ты же охотился недавно?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Глаза желтые.  
\- Были утром. День тяжелый выдался.   
\- Ты приглашаешь меня на охоту, кровосос?  
\- Ммм… Да…  
\- Ну, тогда отвернись, и побежим, пока я свой хвост от голода не откусил.  
\- С каких это пор ты такой стеснительный? – по-мальчишески улыбнулся Эдвард, отворачиваясь.  
\- С этого гребаного утра. Рядом с тобой не знаешь чего ждать.  
Хлопок за спиной. Эдвард обернулся, ткнул волка кулаком в плечо:  
\- Давай, кто быстрей до водопада у границы! – и побежал.  
Волк рыкнул и помчался следом.


End file.
